Please don't kill me!
by Angeliclown
Summary: FrostIron mpreg! Loki escaped from Asgard only to run into none other than Tony Stark. They start up a secret relationship that relies solely on sex. Or does it? All is great for a few months until Tony starts to gain a little pudge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

I worry my children won't like my horns

I worry my children won't have my skin

I worry my children will be killed

I worry my children will be ashamed of their culture

I worry my children won't have magic

I worry my daughters will be raped

I worry my children will marry humans

I worry my children will forget their roots

I worry my son will never grow their horns

I worry my children will never wear the crown

I worry my children will think I'm a monster

I worry my mate won't correct them

I worry my father won't accept my family

I worry my family won't care

I worry my children will never be gods

I worry my children will never meet my mother

I worry my children won't learn Norse

I worry my children won't want to leave Earth

I worry my children will view me as incompetent

I worry my children will laugh at my appearance

I worry my mate will resent me

I worry I will resent him too

As I look over at the bloated body beside me…..

My worries grow


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Loki rubbed his temples in an attempt to rid himself of the migraine that was forming there. Writing out his greatest fears did NOT help his current state at all. He carefully shut the green book, tracing the snake he knew to be on the cover. Tony had given it to him months ago when he first got out of prison in Asgard. It was something called a Slytherin, whatever that was, but it reminded Loki of his son so he kept it close. Loki still remembers the day he ran into Tony Stark after the war.

 _Loki drug himself to the baggage claim lacking all of his former grace. It was nearly 4 am in Oslo by now and yet only 11pm in New York. He made a note to remind himself to never take planes after 1pm. He was exhausted! He could have simply used his magic to get to the United States but he was trying to stay hidden from the Avengers, especially his brother. It wouldn't be long before Thor had heard of his escape from Asgard. Unfortunally for Loki, the only way to leave Asgard without using magic involved a passage into Norway. He wouldn't have minded that too much if it wasn't for the fact that his scepter was still in America._

 _The nearly 8 hour flight had been much too long for his tastes and only reminded him why he despised humans. Crying babies, loud snackers, farting fatzos…it amazed him that Thor bothered to protect this world! The god groaned as he heard girls giggling and snapping pictures from their mobile devices. Didn't they have anywhere else to be this late? He grumbled and pushed past them, not caring about messing up their pictures._

 _The object of the pictures apparently didn't appreciate it because a rough hard grabbed Loki's Bunad. He quickly spun around, not in the mood for someone to be trying his patience. It was then that he caught himself staring into chocolate brown eyes._

' _Stark!'_

 _Before he could pull away the billionaire waved happily and mumbled some excuse about having to catch up with an old friend. Loki found himself being quickly ushered away and into a limo waiting in front of the airport._

" _You didn't even let me grab my bag!" He had had enough and was fed up with playing civil._

" _If the clothes you packed are anything like what you're wearing, you're welcome."_

 _The god grumbled, crossing his legs at the ankles. If he was going to have to stay with this man for a while, he might as well get comfortable. The darker-skinned male rambled off some information to the driver, presumably an address. Once the car started to roll out he placed his hand on the arm rest which started to glow a light blue._

' _Trust the engineer to make everything run off his fingerprints.'_

 _The light died down as a thick glass came down between the front and back of the limo. He nodded, content, before leaning back in his seat and turning to face the God. "Hi."_

" _Hi? HI?!" Loki snapped, "You brought me into this flashy contraption to say hi?!"_

 _Tony shrugged, pulling two glasses out of the ice tray between them and, what Loki assumed, an expensive bottle of whisky. He filled the glasses elegantly, swirling his around before taking a sip. He held out the other glass motioning for Loki to take it. The god simply raised an eyebrow._

 _Tony lowered his glass to reveal a snarky grin. "You never did get to take me up on my offer of a drink."_

 _The Norseman couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he took the offered glass. "You do owe me."_

 _Since that day they had become close friends. Tony found himself leaving more and more parties early to hurry home to Loki. He had told himself it was because he didn't trust the God alone in his house but he knew that wasn't it. He had come to care for the man. And when Loki sauntered one night into his lab with a sultry gaze and a towel around his waist…well who was he to refuse?_

Which brings us back to the present. Loki and Tony had been having sex for months and somehow keeping his secret from the rest of the Avengers. But Loki had fucked it up. He had started to care for the human in a way he knew all too well. Could Tony feel the same?

'It doesn't matter. I fucked up.' He repeated these words to himself over and over as he held in tears. Curse his fucking Jotun nature and the ability to impregnate men! He had ruined Tony's life! And for what? A place to live? A glimpse of happiness?

Maybe the baby would die? There was no way Tony could even know he was pregnant. He was barely even showing!

'No,' Loki thought, 'I don't wish death upon the unborn. It's not its fault I'm the father.'

As much as Loki had previously told himself that he was simply imagining things, there was no doubt his mate had gotten pregnant. The extra weight that the team chalked up to a dotting girlfriend. The nearly constant hunger which was just seen as Tony finally taking care of himself. Those two could be possible but what Loki had seen the past few weeks was impossible to ignore.

Sleepy. Tony Stark had been sleepy.

He often caught the engineer passing out in his lab much earlier than usual. Tony even slept a good 4 hours every other night! He would leave his experiments forgotten as he drifted off into slumber. Loki was always nearby and ready to carry his mate to bed.

It was impossible to deny. Tony Stark was pregnant.


End file.
